


Латиноамериканский пирог

by monmorensy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Лэнс проходит долгий путь к осознанию, что дом — это не обязательно определенная точка на карте





	Латиноамериканский пирог

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнительный юмор, first time

— Кит, Лэнс, как слышите? — Громкий голос Ханка из динамика на панели управления раздался прямо над ухом Лэнса.  
  
Он дернулся от неожиданности, с трудом подавив рефлекторное желание сомкнуть челюсти, и длинно выдохнул через нос. У некоторых людей был настоящий талант объявляться в самые неподходящие моменты. Лэнс слегка повернул голову, перемещая член Кита за щеку, и сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну с горьковатым привкусом смазки. Кит, даже не подозревающий, какой опасности только что чудом избежал, издал странный сдавленный звук и хрипло выдохнул:  
  
— Слышим.  
  
Ханк секунду помолчал, а потом неуверенно уточнил:  
  
— Кит, это ты? Тебя плохо слышно. У вас там все нормально?  
  
Может быть, стоило вынуть член изо рта и самому поговорить с Ханком, дав Киту время прийти в себя. Но Лэнс прекрасно помнил, как утром перед тем, как их обоих отправили за какими-то очередными кристаллами, Кит подошел к нему возле душевой и заявил, что он должен ему минет. Да, в прошлый раз Лэнс и правда вырубился сразу после того, как кончил Киту на щеку — кстати, вышло красиво, — но это же не повод говорить с ним тоном налогового инспектора. В общем, раз сам хотел, чтобы Лэнс поработал ртом, то пусть теперь не жалуется. Лэнс сделал глубокий вдох через нос, сильнее стиснул губы и начал быстро качать головой вверх-вниз, плотно зажимая член во рту между языком и небом. Опыт подсказывал, что это самый эффективный способ заставить Кита извиваться и стонать не хуже профессиональной порнозвезды.  
  
Сработало и на этот раз. Над головой раздался выкрик: «Да!», а потом глухой шлепок. Видимо, Кит заткнул себе рот ладонью. Лэнс, не сбиваясь с ритма, бросил короткий взгляд вверх — и правда, запрокинул голову и прижал обе руки к лицу. Хорошо, что шаттл летел по заданному курсу на автопилоте, и можно было не держать штурвал.  
  
— Чего ты так орешь, мы же не глухие, — на этот раз возле микрофона оказалась Пидж. — Для вас новая информация, слушайте внимательно. Мы с Ханком еще раз пробежались по чертежам криокапсул и поняли, что для правильного функционирования диагностической системы нужен не просто любой кристалл-сегнетоэлектрик, а…  
  
Пидж явно собиралась вывалить на их головы тонну непонятной научной белиберды, а Кит был не в том состоянии, чтобы попросить ее объясняться нормальным языком, поэтому Лэнс решил вмешаться. Все равно челюсть уже начала уставать, самое время сделать паузу. Он с тихим причмокиванием выпустил головку изо рта и поспешил прервать поток терминов.  
  
— Погоди-погоди, давай по-простому. — Голос звучал немного хрипло, но вряд ли этого достаточно, чтобы догадаться, чем он только что занимался. — Какие кристаллы надо брать? Особой формы? Цвета? Те, что побольше?  
  
Судя по шипению из динамика, Пидж тяжело вздохнула прямо в микрофон, а потом вместо нее снова заговорил Ханк:  
  
— В общем, суть в том, что нам нужны белые кристаллы с голубыми прожилками. Когда увидите, сразу поймете, о чем речь, их ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
  
Возмутительно быстро пришедший в себя Кит отвел от лица подрагивающие ладони и немедленно сделал вид, что понял, о чем идет речь:  
  
— Все ясно, голубые кристаллы с белыми прожилками.  
  
Видок у него был что надо: розовые пятна на скулах, прилипшие к влажной от пота коже пряди волос и торчащий из расстегнутой ширинки комбинезона член. На Лэнса Кит старательно не смотрел. Нужно было срочно напомнить о своем присутствии, чтобы тот не расслаблялся. Лэнс придержал член у основания и принялся старательно вылизывать темно-красную от прилившей крови головку кончиком языка.  
  
Кит смешно хрюкнул, тут же попытавшись замаскировать звук кашлем, сдавленно пробормотал: «До связи» и ударил по кнопке возле динамика. Связь с Замком прервалась, но Лэнс не успел ничего сказать про самоконтроль Кита — сильные пальцы больно вцепились в волосы на затылке и потянули назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
  
— Чувак, ты совсем спятил? — Кит нахмурился и поджал искусанные губы. — Ты же понимаешь, что если они все узнают…  
  
— Да не трясись, маллет, ничего они не узнают. — Лэнс подмигнул и медленно облизнулся, даже не пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки. — А даже если узнают, на все дурацкие вопросы буду отвечать я, ты можешь просто краснеть и отводить глаза, прямо как сейчас.  
  
Кит тут же перестал коситься на панель управления и уставился на Лэнса в упор. Надо будет как-нибудь потом объяснить ему, что убийственный взгляд плохо сочетается с красными щеками и расстегнутой ширинкой.  
  
— Хватит болтать, ты мне еще долг не вернул. Лучше скажи «а».  
  
Лэнс послушно приоткрыл рот и посмотрел снизу вверх, прищурив глаза и стараясь как можно выразительнее изогнуть брови. Если Кит и правда считал, что это прозвучало хоть немного круто…  
  
Додумать он не успел: Кит подтолкнул его голову вниз, и к губам прижался влажный от слюны и смазки член. Лэнс снова облизал губы, на этот раз даже не пытаясь выглядеть эротично, и принялся за дело. Он ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух, но ему нравилось отсасывать — Кит так дергался и издавал такие звуки, как будто ему открывались райские врата. Было в этом что-то такое… Лэнс точно не знал, какое именно, но он ощущал почти физическое удовольствие каждый раз, когда оказывался перед Китом на коленях. Особенно с тех пор, как они договорились не кончать друг другу в рот — сперма оказалась совершенно отвратительной на вкус.  
  
Лэнс ритмично двигал головой и пытался придумать, как незаметно расстегнуть комбинезон и подрочить или хотя бы потереться об основание кресла. Жалко, в шаттле нельзя было полностью выключить освещение, ужасная недоработка конструкторов. Кит придерживал его затылок горячей ладонью, но не давил и не дергал за волосы — надо же, выучил хоть какие-то правила хорошего тона. Судя по частоте и громкости сдавленных стонов, ему оставалось недолго, и Лэнс приготовился отстраниться.  
  
Он угадал. Через три движения член во рту дернулся, и Лэнс подался назад, но рука Кита удержала его на месте. В ответ на возмущенное мычание Кит издал радостный смешок, тут же перешедший в долгий стон, и даже не подумал ослабить хватку. Вот же мстительный засранец. С трудом сглатывая вязкую сперму, Лэнс с удовольствием представлял, как отплатит Киту любезностью за любезность, когда снова наступит его очередь.  
  
***  
  
Все началось со стояка. Точнее, с двух стояков и незапертой двери в каюту. Обычно Лэнс проверял замок, прежде чем сунуть руку в штаны, но в тот раз он то ли слишком устал, то ли слишком спешил. Тому, что именно в этот вечер Киту понадобился шампунь, Лэнс даже не удивился — он давно смирился с тем, что законы Мерфи кто-то явно списывал с его жизни.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы выскочить из комнаты, а потом до конца их жизней делать вид, что ничего и никогда не видел, Кит замер на пороге, уставившись на Лэнса, как будто только что увидел у него между ног не член, а третью руку. Лэнс почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и повыше подтянул простыню, которой прикрылся, когда Кит открыл дверь.  
  
— Чего уставился? — Почему-то возбуждение никуда не делось, и простыня заметно топорщилась, привлекая внимание. — Сам, что ли, никогда не дрочил?  
  
Естественно, вместо того, чтобы забрать чертов шампунь и дать Лэнсу кончить, а потом умереть от смущения, Кит решил поддержать светскую беседу:  
  
— Дрочил. — Он тоже покраснел, но даже не подумал отвести взгляд. — И сегодня собирался. В душе.  
  
Перед глазами тут же появился образ: совершенно голый Кит под струями воды. Бледная кожа порозовела, голова запрокинута назад, а широкая ладонь скользит по всей длине напряженного члена. Лэнс помотал головой, надеясь вытрясти из разыгравшегося воображения эту картинку. Черт бы побрал Кита, его смазливую физиономию и его внезапные откровения.  
  
— И зачем ты мне об этом… — Лэнс наконец заметил подозрительно выпирающую ширинку на джинсах Кита и замолчал, сглатывая мгновенно пересохшим горлом.  
  
— Может?.. — Кит, кажется, покраснел еще сильнее и шагнул вперед.  
  
Лэнс еще никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так хрипло и так неуверенно. Это был отличный момент, чтобы притвориться идиотом. Сделать вид, что не заметил стояк, не понял, о чем спрашивает Кит, и никогда в жизни не фантазировал о том, как здорово он выглядел бы на коленях, с членом Лэнса во рту. Сказать ему, чтобы забирал шампунь, выметался и держал язык за зубами.  
  
Вместо этого Лэнс молча кивнул и отполз к стене, освобождая место на кровати. В конце концов, какого черта? Они в космосе, за тысячи световых лет от Земли, спасают Галактику и каждый день рискуют жизнью. Стоит ли отказывать себе в простых человеческих удовольствиях? И, возможно, упускать единственный шанс не умереть девственником. Последнюю мысль Лэнс додумывал, уже откидывая в сторону простыню.  
  
Кит подошел совсем близко и оперся коленом о кровать. Он двигался так, будто воздух превратился в желе — ни следа обычной легкости и скорости. Когда он осторожно устроился на постели и принялся расстегивать джинсы, напряженная тишина в каюте стала совершенно невыносимой, и Лэнс заговорил:  
  
— Вообще, я вот даже не удивлен, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, — Кит наконец справился с ширинкой, и Лэнс протянул руку, в первый раз в жизни прикасаясь к чужому члену. Ощущение было странным, но чертовски возбуждающим, как и громкий выдох Кита. — То есть, мы же на космическом корабле, какие здесь варианты? — Кит зачем-то стянул футболку и бросил на пол. — Ничего такого, просто два чувака снимают напряжение, такое и в Гарнизоне случалось с каждым вторым…  
  
Горячие пальцы стиснули член под головкой, и Лэнс захлебнулся воздухом, разом забывая все английские слова.  
  
В ту ночь, уже выпроводив расслабленного и сонного Кита, Лэнс долго не мог заснуть, обдумывая, как вести себя дальше. Считалось ли случившееся одноразовым приступом помешательства, или можно было намекнуть на повторение? И если можно, то когда? И не будет ли все выглядеть так, словно Лэнсу это нужно больше, чем Киту?  
  
Оказалось, он зря напрягал мозги: следующим вечером Кит снова пришел в его каюту с очень мрачным видом — именно так он выглядел каждый раз, когда понятия не имел, как себя вести и чего от него ждут. Лэнс тоже не знал, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях, поэтому он сбросил покрывало с кровати и начал раздеваться, на всякий случай несколько раз повторив, что это просто секс, ничего такого.  
  
В третий раз они оба почувствовали себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы обсудить два важных правила: честность и секретность. Честность заключалась в том, что на каждый оргазм Кита должен приходиться оргазм Лэнса, и наоборот. Важная штука, особенно, когда кто-то невовремя засыпал или их прерывало очередное внезапное нападение галра. И, естественно, никто, кроме них, не должен был знать об этих развлечениях. Лэнс бы скорее вышел в открытый космос без скафандра, чем признался, что залез Киту в штаны.  
  
Третье правило подразумевалось по умолчанию: не допустить, чтобы это повлияло на работу Вольтрона.   
  
***  
  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Лэнс, когда молчание затянулось. — Уже передумал?  
  
Кит нахмурился и с сомнением посмотрел на миску зеленой слизи, стоящую между ними на кровати.  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь еще и в задницу эту штуку пихать?  
  
После стольких месяцев на диете из слизи и бесчисленных питательных масок из нее же Лэнс искренне не видел никакой проблемы в том, чтобы добавить новую функцию. Не ядовитая же она, в конце концов, и совершенно не разъедает кожу. И вообще, Лэнс обещал, что достанет смазку для их первого настоящего секса, и он ее достал. Возможно, следовало заранее предупредить Кита, что, имелась в виду всего лишь их обычная еда, но с другой стороны, чего он ожидал? Что где-то на корабле хранится тайных запас товаров из секс-шопа?  
  
— Почему нет? В заднице ей как раз самое место, — Лэнс пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. — К тому же задница будет твоя, так что…  
  
Кит тут же возмущенно вскинулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Почему это я снизу?  
  
Убедительного ответа на этот вопрос у Лэнса не было — вряд ли стоило говорить Киту, что Лэнс уже месяц фантазировал, как трахает его во всех позах, на любых подходящих и не очень поверхностях. Поэтому он небрежно пожал плечами и уверенно произнес:  
  
— Ну кто-то же должен быть. — Кит все еще недовольно хмурился, и Лэнс добавил: — В следующий раз все равно поменяемся, я обещаю. Ты чего, боишься, что будет больно?  
  
Кит тут же перестал хмуриться и выразительно уставился на ширинку Лэнса, приподняв бровь.  
  
— Скорее боюсь, что засну в процессе. Ты хоть предупреди, когда начнешь. — И сразу начал стягивать штаны.  
  
Лэнс решил, что на этот раз можно не удостаивать выпад ответом — в конце концов, своего он добился, — и тоже принялся раздеваться. Опровергать наглую клевету лучше всего делом, Кит еще пожалеет, что сомневался в его способностях.  
  
Только когда совершенно голый Кит вытянулся на кровати, подложив под голову подушку и выжидательно глядя из-под лохматой челки, Лэнс понял, что понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Сразу засунуть пальцы в задницу? Или нужны предварительные ласки? Успокаивало только то, что Кит наверняка знал про такие вещи еще меньше, поэтому вряд ли заметит, если Лэнс нарушит какое-нибудь важное правило гейского секса.   
  
Cтараясь выглядеть уверенным и спокойным, Лэнс взял миску, окунул пальцы в прохладную жижу и скомандовал:  
  
— Раздвигай ноги, маллет.  
  
Кит хмыкнул, но послушно согнул ноги в коленях и широко развел их в стороны, не упустив случая похвастаться растяжкой. Выпендрежник. Лэнс решительно провел мокрыми пальцами между его ягодиц, нащупывая вход, а потом осторожно надавил. Ничего не произошло. Он надавил сильнее — кончик указательного пальца скользнул внутрь, и Кит издал непонятный короткий звук, как будто хотел что-то сказать и передумал. Лэнс бросил взгляд на его лицо, но никаких признаков дискомфорта не разглядел: Кит просто сосредоточенно и неотрывно пялился на руку между своих ног, хотя вряд ли мог увидеть что-то интересное с такого угла.  
  
Лэнс втолкнул палец полностью, стараясь не торопиться и не делать резких движений, и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он точно знал, что при анальном сексе очень важно расслабиться и не зажиматься, но понятия не имел, как определить, расслаблен Кит или нет. Внутри было очень тесно, но там ведь и должно быть тесно, даже если он не напрягается.  
  
Лэнс подавил рвущийся из груди тяжелый вздох и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Черт, это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. Надо было все-таки позволить Киту быть сверху, но теперь уже поздно, придется разбираться на ходу. Он попытался немного согнуть палец внутри — где-то в интернете точно писали, что так надо, — и Кит тут же сжался невозможно туго, так, что Лэнс всерьез забеспокоился.  
  
— Чувак, ты в порядке?  
  
— В полном, — Кит слегка хмурился, но не выглядел страдающим от невыносимой боли. — Давай дальше.  
  
— Ладно, только палец мне не сломай. — И в ответ на вопросительное мычание Кита пояснил: — Расслабь задницу.  
  
Кит чувствительно лягнул его пяткой, но все-таки перестал зажиматься, и Лэнс попытался вставить второй палец. Получилось неожиданно легко, Кит даже несколько раз двинул бедрами навстречу, и Лэнс почувствовал себя увереннее. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока через пару десятков мерных движений рукой вперед-назад не задумался, когда полагается заканчивать подготовку и переходить к делу. Он оценивающе посмотрел на Кита, пытаясь определить степень его готовности. Тот вроде бы неплохо освоился: откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, лениво скользя ладонью по напряженному члену. Наверное, можно было начинать.  
  
Лэнс медленно вытащил пальцы, зачерпнул побольше зеленой слизи из миски и тщательно размазал по члену — холодно и противно, но чего ни сделаешь ради секса. Кит перестал дрочить и приподнялся на локтях, внимательно наблюдая, как будто в первый раз увидел Лэнса без трусов. Он выглядел решительным и сосредоточенным, как перед боем, и Лэнс на всякий случай уточнил:  
  
— Ну что, еще не передумал? Последний шанс и все такое.  
  
Кит тут же фыркнул и рухнул на подушку, небрежно закинув руки за голову.  
  
— Не дождешься, — он ухмыльнулся, раздвигая ноги еще шире. — Начинай давай, пока я не заснул.  
  
Лэнс переполз поближе, удобно устраиваясь на коленях, сделал глубокий вдох и приставил влажную головку ко входу, помогая себе рукой. Подался вперед, медленно надавливая все сильнее и придерживая член, чтобы не соскользнул — Кит зашипел, вздрогнул, а потом вокруг головки сжались горячие гладкие мышцы, и от оглушающего удовольствия у Лэнса потемнело перед глазами. В ушах шумела кровь, внизу живота почти болезненно ныло, а ощущения путались, сливаясь в сплошное «жарко-тесно-еще». Он бы, наверное, сразу кончил, если бы не бьющаяся на краю сознания паническая мысль, что Кит будет припоминать ему этот провал до самого старческого склероза. Несколько медленных глубоких вдохов немного помогли, и Лэнс пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы заметить морщинку между бровей Кита и его закушенную губу.  
  
— Эй, ты как? — Собственный голос прозвучал неожиданно низко и совсем незнакомо.  
  
Кит повел плечом и криво улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
— Нормально, не льсти себе.  
  
Лэнс не стал убеждать его, что мысль о дискомфорте партнера вовсе ему не льстит. Вместо этого он обхватил член Кита скользкой от остатков зеленой жижи рукой и потер головку большим пальцем. Кит на мгновение стал еще теснее внутри, и Лэнс захлебнулся воздухом, но сразу же расслабился и беспокойно заерзал.  
  
— Не тормози, правда все нормально.  
  
Лэнс в этом сомневался, но знал, что Кит взбесится, если предложить ему остановиться. Поэтому он вытер со лба выступивший пот и очень медленно толкнулся вперед. Перед глазами снова заплясали пятна, но Лэнс сосредоточился на дыхании и на биении пульса Кита под пальцами. Немного странно отсчитывать удары чьего-то сердца, держась за член, но что в их жизнях не было странным? Лэнс наконец втиснулся на всю длину — слишком туго, Киту просто не могло не быть больно, но он не издал ни звука и даже хмуриться перестал. Как можно было дожить до сознательного возраста с таким запасом гордости и упрямства, по сей день оставалось для Лэнса неразрешимой загадкой. Он опять остановился, переводя дыхание, и спросил:  
  
— Ты точно в норме?  
  
Кит раздраженно дернул коленкой и почти прорычал:  
  
— Да не больно мне, говорю же! — Лэнс по-прежнему не двигался, и он продолжил уже спокойнее: — Мне что, на Красной поклясться?  
  
— Ладно-ладно, просто уточнил.  
  
Лэнс на пробу качнул бедрами — совсем чуть-чуть, но Кит довольно хмыкнул, подался навстречу, и ощущений снова стало слишком много. Продержаться долго все равно не удалось бы, поэтому Лэнс перестал сдерживаться, с головой проваливаясь в удовольствие. Они двигались, то находя общий ритм, то сбиваясь, и Лэнс очень старался не забывать дрочить Киту, но все равно забывал, а потом спохватывался и быстро-быстро тер истекающий смазкой член под головкой. Горячий комок внизу живота все разрастался до тех пор, пока не стало трудно дышать, и после очередного глубокого толчка Лэнса скрутило выворачивающим наизнанку оргазмом.  
  
Кажется, он кричал. И, возможно, на несколько секунд потерял сознание, потому что когда перед глазами рассеялось марево, он лежал головой на груди Кита, а тот нетерпеливо дергал его за волосы на затылке. Лэнс собрался с силами и попытался отстраниться, чтобы сползти вниз и отсосать, но Кит только крепче вцепился в него и горячо выдохнул в макушку:  
  
— Подожди, не вытаскивай, — он сжал мышцы вокруг обмякающего члена, и Лэнс поморщился. — Подрочи мне.  
  
Лэнс неловко оперся на один локоть, с трудом удерживая собственный вес, и заскользил плохо слушающимися пальцами по члену Кита. Удивительно, но всего через несколько движений головка запульсировала сильнее, и на ладонь плеснула сперма. Лэнс поднял голову и посмотрел Киту в лицо, с интересом наблюдая, как у него закатываются глаза — раньше такого никогда не случалось.  
  
Когда Кит перестал дрожать, Лэнс отстранился, осторожно вытащив член, и упал на спину, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Он все-таки трахнул Кита. Он трахнул Кита, и тому это понравилось. Ну, почти наверняка понравилось, он же кончил — это уже отличный результат для первого раза, можно по праву гордиться своим мастерством. Лэнс задумчиво улыбнулся, глядя в потолок, и легонько пнул развалившегося рядом Кита в лодыжку.  
  
— Ну что, видел во сне что-нибудь интересное, мистер Я-засну-в-процессе?  
  
Кит в ответ ткнул его локтем и перекатился на бок, повернувшись к Лэнсу спиной и демонстрируя красный отпечаток сбившейся простыни на левой ягодице. Между бедер у него размазалась сперма, и Лэнс почувствовал, как начинает возвращаться ушедшее было возбуждение. Черт, это слишком быстро, организм явно требовал хотя бы полчаса отдыха. Лэнс снова перевел взгляд на потолок, на всякий случай закрыл глаза и приказал себе не думать о сексе.  
  
Дыхание понемногу выровнялось, рядом тихо сопел Кит, но в сон почему-то совсем не тянуло. Наоборот, хотелось вскочить с кровати и пройтись по комнате или влезть в Синюю и полететь на полной скорости, и не важно, куда. Или перевернуть Кита на живот и снова вставить в него член.  
  
Квизнак. Лэнс застонал и тронул пальцем все еще слишком чувствительный, но уже наполовину твердый член. Кит вопросительно хмыкнул, не оборачиваясь, и Лэнс подавил желание еще раз пихнуть его пяткой. Это все его вина, как можно не думать о сексе, когда в десяти сантиметрах абсолютно голый Кит, из которого еще вытекает сперма. Лэнс тяжело вздохнул и сел на постели, с удовольствием потягиваясь.  
  
— Слушай, а как ты смотришь на второй заход?  
  
Кит повернулся лицом к Лэнсу так быстро, как будто ждал этого вопроса. На его щеках горел яркий румянец — то ли еще не успел сойти, то ли у него тоже появились мысли о продолжении.  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
  
— Ага, — Лэнс опустил взгляд вниз, на стояк Кита, и тут же протянул руку, чтобы потрогать. — Вижу, ты не против.  
  
Кит фыркнул, но возражать не стал, даже когда Лэнс опустил руку ниже и попытался сунуть палец ему между ягодиц. Из-за неудобной позы получилось вставить только наполовину, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Лэнса перехватило дыхание: Кит внутри был растянутый и мокрый, а еще очень горячий, горячее, чем в самом начале. Лэнс почувствовал, что если сейчас же его не трахнет, то просто взорвется от распирающего изнутри возбуждения.  
  
Кит, кажется, прочитал его мысли, потому что немедленно перекатился на живот и приподнялся, опираясь на локти и колени. Лэнс как будто провалился в портал — сам не понял, как оказался позади Кита. Он сплюнул на ладонь, на всякий случай размазал слюну по еще влажному члену и скользнул внутрь. На этот раз получилось совсем легко, но ничуть не менее охренительно. Кит издал низкий вибрирующий стон, от которого волоски у Лэнса на загривке встали дыбом, и выгнулся, качнувшись назад.  
  
Дальше все было как в порнофильме: Лэнс все быстрее толкался в Кита, а тот подавался навстречу, хрипло стонал и дрочил себе безо всякого ритма. На этот раз он кончил первым, и от ощущения ритмично сжимающихся вокруг члена мышц Лэнс провалился в оргазм почти одновременно с ним.  
  
Обессиленно лежа на спине Кита и судорожно хватая воздух широко открытым ртом, Лэнс никак не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли. Немного придя в себя, он лениво скатился в сторону и задумчиво спросил:  
  
— А как думаешь, в третий раз же еще лучше получится, да?  
  
Кит в ответ обреченно застонал и дернул ногой в сторону Лэнса, но промазал.  
  
— Отстань, у меня больше точно не встанет.  
  
Лэнс сочувственно похлопал его по спине и хотел сказать что-то про приближающуюся старость, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что важное.  
  
— О черт, мы же не поменялись! — Лэнс подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу. Неудобно получилось, он ведь обещал и не сдержал слово. — Я совсем забыл, извини, чувак.  
  
Кит с трудом повернулся лицом к Лэнсу и неожиданно улыбнулся — тепло и искренне.  
  
— Да ничего страшного, так тоже офигенно.  
  
Лэнс почувствовал, как рот сам собой растягивается в ответной улыбке, а в животе что-то щекотно и приятно сжимается. Ну уж нет, третьего захода он не переживет, так что нужно было срочно возвращаться в свою комнату.  
  
***  
  
Быстро вернуть долг Лэнсу так и не удалось — слишком стремительно завертелись события: появление и гибель Улаза, освобождение олкари, преследующий Замок по пятам Заркон и отчаянные попытки выяснить, каким образом он их находит. На развлечения просто не оставалось времени, поэтому они с Китом взяли тайм-аут. Это было правильно и разумно, но Лэнсу все равно чертовски не хватало их встреч — собственная ладонь не могла заменить секс с партнером.  
  
Правда, их терпения хватило только до возвращения Кита из дурацкой, совершенно бессмысленной вылазки в космос с Аллурой. Тем вечером, когда Лэнс пришел из душа, возле комнаты его ждал небрежно привалившийся к стене Кит. Вид у него был усталый, но крайне решительный, как будто он готовился к тому, что Лэнс будет спорить и возражать. Вместо этого Лэнс быстро вбил код и втолкнул Кита в открывающиеся двери. Отказываться он не собирался, даже если прямо в эту секунду на них снова нападет Заркон.  
  
Кит сразу же толкнул его к стене и принялся сосредоточенно развязывать пояс его халата. Лэнс смотрел на его бледное лицо, на залегшие под глазами тени, и ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось провести языком по его губам. Просто чтобы попробовать, каково это, целовать парня. Или целовать Кита, Лэнс почему-то был уверен, что это не совсем одно и то же. Но, разумеется, нельзя — Кит точно подумает невесть что, и все усложнится, а у них и без того настали непростые времена. Поэтому Лэнс расстегнул его джинсы и сразу же сунул руку в трусы, крепко сжимая напряженный член. То, что нужно — просто, привычно, без лишней путаницы и недоговорок.  
  
Уже после ухода Кита, лежа в постели и безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, Лэнс никак не мог отделаться от странного ощущения, как будто вместо неплохого оргазма вышел облом. Наверное, все дело в том, что одной взаимной дрочки мало, чтобы компенсировать неделю воздержания. Нужно было в ближайшее время выделить хотя бы пару часов на полноценный секс, иначе можно просто свихнуться от постоянного напряжения. А кому нужен спятивший спаситель Вселенной?  
  
***  
  
Планам Лэнса на пару свободных часов в ближайшее время не суждено было сбыться. Вселенная явно имела что-то против секса без обязательств: полет Кита и Широ к Клинкам Марморы, потрясающая новость о том, что кто-то из предков Кита очень любил ушастеньких, спасение Слава — какие уж тут тайные встречи.  
  
Только когда все снова собрались в Замке, дожидаясь, когда достроится большой телудав, им выпала возможность перевести дух. Лэнс снова стащил с кухни немного слизи, оставшейся после ужина, и отправился к себе в комнату дожидаться Кита. В том, что он придет, Лэнс не сомневался — последние события явно вымотали его, да еще и Аллура вела себя странно, так что он наверняка захочет расслабиться и отвлечься. Ради такого случая Лэнс решил наконец-то вернуть должок, а заодно разнообразить свой сексуальный опыт и побыть снизу.  
  
Кит задерживался, и Лэнс решил приготовиться, чтобы не терять время зря. Убрал с кровати покрывало, разделся и улегся на спину в красивой и завлекательной позе. Потом подумал, что все равно придется открывать дверь, когда постучит Кит, и поднялся, чтобы разблокировать замок — в такое время уже никто не придет просто поболтать, — а потом снова лег, на этот раз на бок. Он успел сменить четыре позы, а в дверь все не стучали, и у Лэнса появилось подозрение, переходящее в уверенность: Кит попросту заснул, не дождавшись их обычного времени. Выспаться можно было и утром, все равно телудав еще не достроен, а вот когда им выпадет шанс остаться наедине и со смазкой — неизвестно, поэтому Лэнс надел халат, прихватил миску и отправился будить Кита.  
  
Он бесшумно прокрался по коридору, в очередной раз благодаря судьбу за мягкие тапочки, и тихонько постучал в дверь. Створки почти сразу разъехались, и Лэнс оказался лицом к лицу с мрачным, но совсем не заспанным Китом. Тот замер на пороге, глядя на Лэнса с таким удивлением, будто никогда раньше его не встречал.  
  
— Маллет, где тебя носит? Я тебя целый час прождал. — Не дожидаясь ответа, Лэнс протиснулся в комнату и плюхнулся на кровать, даже не пытаясь придержать распахнувшиеся полы халата.  
  
Кит еще секунду постоял на пороге, а потом все-таки закрыл дверь и шагнул в комнату, останавливаясь прямо перед кроватью. Лэнс похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой и продемонстрировал полную миску.  
  
— Смотри, что у меня есть. — Кит совсем не выглядел обрадованным, и он добавил: — Я же знаю, ты мечтаешь запихать мне эту штуку в труднодоступное место.  
  
Кит продолжал молча стоять, рассматривая слизь с очень странным выражением лица, и Лэнс забеспокоился. Может, не стоило приходить? Вдруг Кит успел передумать и разочароваться в их договоренности? А если он вообще встретил кого-нибудь среди этих галра-повстанцев и влюбился? Последняя мысль была совершенно дурацкой, но от нее все равно стало тревожно. В конце концов, любовь к экзотике вполне могла передаться Киту от предков, кто знает. Лэнс запахнул халат, отставил миску в сторону и серьезно спросил:  
  
— Да что с тобой такое? Ты что, сегодня не хочешь?  
  
Больше всего он боялся услышать, что Кит теперь не хочет никогда, но вместо этого тот невесело усмехнулся уголком губ, тяжело опустился на постель рядом с Лэнсом, опершись локтями о колени, и глухо произнес:  
  
— Я думал, это ты не захочешь. Вообще. Кому охота пускать в койку галра?  
  
Лэнс несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь переварить ответ. Как Киту вообще пришла в голову эта глупость? Он что, всерьез воспринял болтовню Ханка? Или это все из-за Аллуры? Не мог же Кит по-настоящему этим заморочиться, ей же больше десяти тысяч лет, тогда еще никто не знал, что расизм — это плохо, она просто отстала от жизни.  
  
— Чувак, ты о чем вообще? Конечно, хочу, ничего же не изменилось. — Кит по-прежнему сидел, опустив голову, и Лэнс продолжил: — В тебе от тех галра, может, одна четверть, а может, и одна сотая. Я же не называю себя русским, а у меня ведь прабабушка из Сибири.  
  
Кит наконец посмотрел на него, на этот раз недоверчиво, и Лэнс поспешил привести последний аргумент:  
  
— Кстати, даже если у тебя выросли бы огромные уши и ты весь покрылся фиолетовой шерстью, я бы все равно не передумал. Потому что ты — это ты, мы с тобой уже столько времени спасаем Вселенную вместе, какая мне разница, как ты выглядишь? Вот если бы в твое тело пересадили чужой мозг, это была бы проблема, а так — просто буря в стакане.  
  
Кит пару секунд смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, а потом вдруг наклонился ближе, неловко приобнял Лэнса за плечо, уперевшись лбом ему в шею, и пробормотал:  
  
— Это… приятно слышать. — А потом совсем тихо, так, что Лэнс еле расслышал: — Спасибо.  
  
Подходящего ответа не нашлось, и Лэнс просто похлопал его по колену в знак поддержки. А потом провел рукой по жестким волосам на затылке — просто на всякий случай. Кит хмыкнул ему в плечо, а потом вдруг приподнял голову и чувствительно прикусил кожу на шее. Лэнс ойкнул от неожиданности и собрался возмутиться, но по месту укуса тут же прошелся горячий язык, и он передумал. В конце концов, под формой паладина засосы не видны, так что какая разница.  
  
Кит потянул ворот халата вниз, оголяя плечо, и прикусил ключицу. Похоже, открывшаяся правда о родстве с клыкастыми летучими космомышами действительно перевернула его мир — раньше он не кусался. Лэнс подавил дурацкий смешок и наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. Кит коротко лизнул мочку, и Лэнс вздрогнул от неожиданности — он и не знал, что у него такие чувствительные уши. Рука в перчатке скользнула по груди, пальцы сжали сосок — запрещенный прием, от этого Лэнс всегда мгновенно заводился, и выносить затянувшуюся прелюдию стало совершенно невозможно. Он вывернулся из рук Кита и принялся стаскивать халат, путаясь в поясе.  
  
— Срочно раздевайся, пока у меня мозг не расплавился.   
  
Кит согласно кивнул, облизав неожиданно яркие губы, и сбросил куртку. Узел никак не желал поддаваться — кто вообще его так затянул? — и к моменту, когда Лэнсу все-таки удалось избавиться от халата, Кит уже успел снять трусы и взять в руки миску, нетерпеливо вертя ее по кругу. Он внимательно осмотрел голого Лэнса, как будто ожидал увидеть что-то новое, и отодвинулся, освобождая место.  
  
— Ложись, как тебе удобнее. — Лэнс замешкался, перебирая в голове позы, и Кит добавил: — Как опытный человек, рекомендую лечь на живот.  
  
Лэнс фыркнул — нашелся опытный, это с двух-то раз, — но к совету прислушался. Кажется, он уже где-то слышал, что лежа на животе легче расслабиться. Он забрался на постель, лег лицом в подушку, но почти сразу понял, что так не сможет дышать, пришлось скинуть подушку на пол и уткнуться лбом в сложенные руки. Кит погладил его по пояснице, а потом наклонился и прикусил кожу на загривке. Ну точно, почувствовал зов хищных предков.   
  
— Ты потрахаться собрался или поужинать?  
  
Кит в ответ ущипнул его за задницу и через пару секунд провел между ягодиц холодными мокрыми пальцами. Лэнс поежился, но раздвинул ноги шире и постарался не напрягаться — к этой части процесса он был готов: уже пару раз засовывал в себя пальцы в душе. Он услышал громкий выдох Кита, а потом почувствовал, как внутрь проталкивается кончик пальца. Лэнс задержал дыхание, готовясь к продолжению, но Кит тут же убрал руку.  
  
— Черт, как-то тесновато. — Он шумно сглотнул и неуверенно предположил: — Наверное, надо побольше смазки.   
  
Лэнс попробовал пожать плечами лежа — получилось не очень, и, не поворачивая головы, ответил:  
  
— Только сильно много туда не пихай, холодно же.   
  
Кит что-то согласно промычал и опять сунул в него палец, на этот раз еще мокрее. Осторожно втолкнул глубже и, кажется, попытался ощупать Лэнса изнутри — странное ощущение, но не неприятное. Никакого растяжения мышц не чувствовалось даже близко, и Лэнс приподнялся, оглянувшись на сосредоточенного Кита через плечо.  
  
— Давай сразу второй.  
  
Кит оторвался от разглядывания его задницы, серьезно кивнул и тут же добавил еще один скользкий палец. Вот теперь стало немного некомфортно. Мышцы сами собой сжались, пытаясь вытолкнуть мешающую штуковину, и Лэнс заставил себя глубоко и ровно дышать, чтобы снова расслабиться. Кит неторопливо двигал рукой, почти полностью вытаскивая пальцы, а потом тут же засовывая обратно, и к этому было очень легко привыкнуть. Теперь понятно, почему Кит так быстро освоился, когда Лэнс его трахал — это же совершенно не больно. Авторы статей в интернете только зря людей пугали, или, может, у их партнеров были какие-то особенно гигантские члены. Лэнс снова обернулся, чтобы поделиться соображениями.  
  
— У нас из-за тебя не так много времени, так что можешь уже начинать, — он подмигнул Киту, чтобы тот не подумал, что Лэнс его и правда в чем-то обвиняет, и тот дернул уголком губ в ответ.   
  
А потом он медленно вытянул пальцы наружу, и ко входу прижалось что-то твердое и довольно большое. Лэнс сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, приготовившись к историческому моменту. Вот сейчас. Сейчас он лишится последней оставшейся невинности — и снова с Китом. Эта мысль вызвала приятное покалывание где-то в животе, и он улыбнулся, радуясь, что в такой позе не видно его лица.  
  
  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Кит подался вперед, и Лэнс распахнул глаза, разом перестав улыбаться. Он же только что видел член Кита, и он был совершенно обычным, даже немного коротковатым. Что за огромную штуковину он пытался засунуть внутрь? Лэнс хотел было обернуться, чтобы проверить, но Кит толкнулся сильнее, и пришлось прикусить кожу на руке, чтобы не заорать. Это. Было. Больно.  
  
Здоровенный член, кажется, наконец-то вошел полностью, потому что Кит замер, давая Лэнсу передышку, и тот глубоко вдохнул, сморгнув с ресниц выступившие слезы. Квизнак. Все-таки долбаный интернет оказался прав, это все чертов Кит сбил его с толку своей ненормальной выдержкой. Как можно было вытерпеть это с таким невозмутимым лицом?!  
  
Кит все-таки что-то заметил и потыкал Лэнса в спину.  
  
— Чувак, все в порядке?  
  
Лэнс подавил желание завопить, что нельзя же засовывать в живых людей такие огромные штуки, и попросил, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе:  
  
— Ты помедленнее, ладно?  
  
Кит положил чуть влажную ладонь ему между лопаток, немного помолчал, а потом предложил:  
  
— Может, поменяемся? Мне правда не больно, это, наверное, из-за галра-генов. Еще с детства заметил: все остальные разбивали коленки и плакали, а я даже не чувствовал.  
  
Сравнение с плачущими детьми, разбившими коленку, Лэнсу совершенно не понравилось. Может, Кит и унаследовал от галра пару полезных бонусов, но это не значило, что обычные земляне в чем-то ему уступали. Лэнс сжал в кулаке край простыни, стиснул челюсти и сквозь зубы выдавил:  
  
— Только попробуй остановиться, и я всем расскажу, что ты плачешь во время секса.  
  
Кит, кажется, подавился слюной.  
  
— Это же неправда!  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся, несмотря на специфические ощущения. Иногда Кит поражал его своей наивностью.  
  
— Думаешь, Пидж и Ханку будет дело, правда это или нет?  
  
Кит возмущенно фыркнул и тут же подался назад. Лэнс поморщился от неприятного жжения и странного ощущения, как будто его выворачивают наизнанку. Это несправедливо, почему в его роду не нашлось какого-нибудь завалящего галра или хотя бы алтеанца? Это гораздо полезнее, чем русская прабабка, которую он даже не застал. Кит снова толкнулся внутрь, и еще раз, и еще, постепенно наращивая скорость, пока его движения не слились в сплошную волну боли и жара.  
  
Лэнс стискивал зубы на собственном запястье, пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся из груди стоны, и изо всех сил цеплялся за простыню. Кит тоже стонал, тихо и так сладко, что накатывало иррациональное чувство гордости — ему хорошо с Лэнсом, они снова занимаются настоящим сексом, и в следующий раз наверняка будет лучше. А пока можно и потерпеть, тем более, Лэнс уже почти привык к ритмичным глубоким толчкам. Он немного приподнялся, уперевшись коленями в кровать, и, сунув руку под живот, сжал полуобмякший член. Так стало еще легче, и Лэнс прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях. Горячо-больно-хорошо. Пальцы Кита скользили по спине, размазывая пот, а его член внутри, кажется, доставал до легких и не давал нормально дышать, но это больше не пугало.  
  
Лэнс чувствовал себя почти разочарованным, когда Кит с прерывистым стоном замер, плотно прижавшись бедрами к заднице, и несколько раз крупно вздрогнул, кончая. Внутри, кажется, стало немного горячее, но ощущение оказалось совсем не таким ярким, как ожидал Лэнс.  
  
Кит осторожно вытащил член и, вместо того, чтобы обессиленно рухнуть на постель, как все нормальные люди, вдруг с неожиданной силой перевернул Лэнса на спину, глянул ему в лицо безумными, совершенно черными глазами, нырнул вниз и разом заглотил член Лэнса до основания.  
  
Это был однозначно самый лучший отсос в его жизни, а уж у него накопился богатый опыт. Когда Кит наконец слизал последнюю капельку спермы со слишком чувствительной после оргазма головки и вытянулся на кровати, у Лэнса не осталось сил даже пальцем шевельнуть. Все мышцы дрожали, как желе, а веки стали невыносимо тяжелыми, будто он не спал несколько ночей.  
  
— Все, я никогда больше не смогу сдвинуть ноги.  
  
— Ничего страшного, тебе с раздвинутыми больше идет. — Кит покосился на Лэнса и перестал ухмыляться. — Погоди, что, правда все еще больно?  
  
Лэнс честно прислушался к ощущениям и пожал плечами.  
  
— Да нет, так, саднит немного. К утру точно пройдет.  
  
Кит удовлетворенно кивнул и коротко тронул его ладонь, как будто хотел пожать ему руку, но передумал. И правильно, обмениваться рукопожатиями после удачного секса — это как-то слишком официально. Жалко, что они не целовались, вот это было бы гораздо уместнее и точно приятнее.  
  
Лэнс ожидал, что вырубится, как только вернется в свою комнату и залезет в постель, но вместо этого долго ворочался, вспоминая стоны Кита и его припухшие губы. Между ног было жарко и влажно, и в конце концов Лэнс не выдержал — перевернулся на спину и впихнул в себя сразу два пальца. Опять стало немного больно и почему-то приятно. Кажется, Лэнс превращался в самого настоящего мазохиста. Он согнул пальцы, обхватил свободной рукой быстро твердеющий член и прикрыл глаза. Под закрытыми веками проносились образы: Кит, вытянувшийся на постели после оргазма, Кит, вылизывающий член Лэнса, Кит с красными пятнами на щеках и мокрой от пота челкой, Кит с решительным лицом сжимающий меч...   
  
Лэнс кончил, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, и бессильно откинулся на подушку. Дьявол. Кажется, он все-таки ухитрился все усложнить.  
  
***   
  
Лэнс совершенно не удивился, когда Кит с утра постучал к нему в комнату и предложил обменяться минетами. На удачу перед важной миссией. Лэнс, конечно же, согласился и даже вызвался отсосать первым, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы опуститься на колени и перейти к делу, он почти до синяков целовал плечи Кита и никак не мог оторваться. Он ожидал, что Кит возмутится и спросит, какого квизнака он тянет время, но тот только тяжело дышал, вцепившись в футболку Лэнса, а потом сделал совершенно сумасшедшую вещь. Обхватил ладонями щеки Лэнса, заставив его поднять голову, секунду смотрел ему в лицо, а потом быстро наклонился ближе и прижался губами к его губам.  
  
Наверное, так чувствовали себя люди, выпрыгивая с летящего самолета. Внутри как будто перекатывался дрожащий напряженный комок, голова кружилась, и ощущений точно было слишком много для обычного, наверняка не очень умелого поцелуя.  
  
Лэнс плевать на это хотел. Он обхватил Кита руками, изо всех сил прижал к себе и толкнулся языком между шершавых, обветренных губ.  
  
Когда они все-таки оторвались друг от друга, Лэнс прочистил горло, пытаясь отдышаться, и неуверенно спросил:  
  
— Как думаешь, это все еще… ничего такого?  
  
Кит на секунду задумчиво нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из объятий Лэнса.  
  
— Не знаю. — Он снова коротко поцеловал его в уголок губ и добавил: — А какая разница? Мы защитники Вселенной, чувак, можем делать, что хотим.  
  
Лэнс прокрутил эту мысль в голове. Действительно, какая теперь разница? Они вообще могли не пережить сегодняшний день, и тогда все и вовсе окажется неважным. Он заставил себя не думать о возможной гибели и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Точно, кто рискнет нам запретить?  
  
***  
  
Они потеряли Широ. Лэнс шел по тихому коридору Замка и все никак не мог полностью осознать случившееся.   
  
Широ пропал.   
  
Это казалось невообразимым, совершенно нереальным. Как такое могло произойти? Неужели чертовы галра снова взяли его в плен? И где теперь его искать? И если Лэнсу так хреново, то каково же Киту? Думать о том, каково может быть Широ, было просто невозможно — сразу хотелось заорать и со всей силы впечатать кулак в стену. А потом еще раз, и еще, пока вместе с яростью не утихнут беспомощность и страх.  
  
Дойдя до нужной двери, Лэнс тихонько постучал, и из комнаты раздался усталый голос Кита:  
  
— Не заперто.  
  
Створки и правда послушно разъехались, стоило тронуть их рукой, и Лэнс шагнул через порог, в полумрак почти пустой каюты. Сидящий на кровати Кит поднял голову и тускло посмотрел на него больными покрасневшими глазами.  
  
— Лэнс, мне не до этого.  
  
До боли захотелось сначала дать ему подзатыльник, а потом обнять до хруста костей и не отпускать, пока мир снова не станет правильным и понятным, но Лэнс сдержался и спокойно пояснил:  
  
— Я не за этим пришел, дурень, просто хотел узнать, как ты.  
  
Кит отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.  
  
— А сам как думаешь?  
  
Нужные слова никак не приходили на ум, поэтому Лэнс просто протянул руку и сжал его плечо, неловко склонившись над кроватью. Кит прерывисто вздохнул и стиснул его пальцы. Кожа у него была сухой и холодной, как будто отчаяние высасывало из него тепло.  
  
— Хочешь, я сегодня останусь?  
  
Лэнс даже не сразу осознал, что спросил это вслух, слова будто вырвались сами собой. Кит удивленно приподнял брови, и Лэнс мысленно проклял себя за длинный язык. Пришел оказать поддержку, называется, а в итоге только сделал еще хуже.  
  
Но Кит не разозлился, только серьезно кивнул и прямо в одежде улегся на кровать, откатываясь к стене.  
  
— Хочу.  
  
Лэнс лег на свободное место и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Кит прижимается грудью к спине. Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали в тишине, но постепенно дыхание Кита выравнивалось, а напряженные мышцы расслаблялись, пока он не обмяк окончательно. Лэнс вслушивался в его сонное сопение, и, несмотря на не отпускающую тревогу, в груди медленно разгоралась искорка надежды. Кит не останется один, вместе они все исправят, обязательно вернут Широ и наконец-то окончательно разделаются с империей Галра, по-другому и быть не могло.  
  
Лэнс подвинулся назад, плотнее прижимаясь к Киту, и глубоко вздохнул. Это было очень странно, учитывая обстоятельства, но впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Землю, он по-настоящему почувствовал себя дома.


End file.
